Commonly, a firefighter or an emergency worker wears a protective garment, such as a protective coat or protective coveralls, onto which is sewn an external pouch or pocket for holding a variety of items, such as ropes, telecommunications devices and other objects. Additionally, the protective garment is often manufactured to protect the wearer from heat, flames, water, abrasion and other environmental factors. Such protective garments are often multi-layered and manufactured from such materials as Nomex® and Kevlar®.
Furthermore, firefighters and emergency workers often wear gloves which can be thick, thereby providing diminished tactile feedback. In this regard, while wearing gloves, the firefighter or emergency worker may have a difficult time opening pockets, especially when attempting to open the pocket based on tactile feedback. For example, the firefighter or emergency worker may be preoccupied with carrying equipment or rescuing an individual and may need to access items located within a pocket. The firefighter or emergency worker may try to feel for the closure on the pocket, but have a difficult time because of the thickness of the gloves he or she is wearing. Therefore, it is desired to improve the tactile feedback of the pocket and/or closure on the pocket.